


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maleficent Has A Heart, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, rated Mature just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mal is sexually assaulted, and seeks solace with her mother





	Comfort

Mal was making a late afternoon run to steal something, anything that would be good for her mom. She wanted to make her mother happy. She knew if she didn't come back with something her mother would be dissapointed. Night fell as she hurried on.

She heard a branch snap behind her and whirled to find the source of the noise. There was nothing there, so she turned around and resumed her pace, though she sped up a little as fear began to take root. On normal occasions she wouldn't be afraid, but the branch snap sounded like someone very big was behind her. Before long, she heard footsteps behind her, but when she turned there was no one there. She walked faster, hoping to lose the person.

Her fear grew when the footsteps sped up, too. She began to run and heard whoever was behind her begin to run as well. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She screamed, and another hand clamped across her mouth, successfully silencing her. They were large and calloused, definitely male.

She was pulled back roughly to rest against a firm chest. Whoever it was was breathing heavily from the run. His breath hit her neck, lifting her hair up ever so slightly. She shivered in repulsion.

"Now listen, honey," he growled in a deep voice. "You're gonna do what I tell you and you're gonna be quiet. I don't want to have to snap your pretty little neck, understand?" Mal nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Good girl."

He removed his hand from her mouth and she promptly screamed. The sound was cut off when a rough hand squeezed her neck tightly, efficiently cutting off her air supply.

"I thought I told you to be quiet? Now, one more outburst like that and I won't stop before I crush your windpipe."

He released her completely, and she crumpled to the ground gasping for air. Colored spots swarmed her vision, so she didn't see the man crouch in front of her. He pushed her backwards roughly so that she landed on her back. Horrified, she realized what was happening even before she heard the rustling of material. He lay partially on top of her and gripped her wrists tightly, biding her arms above her head to reassure she would stay in place.

He squeezed her left breast roughly, and she gasped. Too mortified to scream, she just lay there and cried. He continued to grope her and touch her all over. It wasn't long before she felt his arousal against her thigh. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out.

He yanked her pants down and yanked down her underwear. She heard them rip as he removed them, and she suspected that they were beyond repair, not that she'd ever want to wear them again anyway. He entered her, and she couldn't suppress a yelp as she unwillingly accepted his length. She felt her inner wall tear as her virginity was ripped away from her. Her tears came faster, blinding her, which was good as the man was now lying completely on top of her.

He panted as he thrust repeatedly, each one feeling like a white hot poker between her legs. Finally, or perhaps wretchedly, it came to an end when he released inside of her. She remained rigid as he panted on top of her. After what seemed an eternity, he got up, got dressed, and walked down the road without a word. She lay still for a few moments more to reassure herself that he was really gone.

When he didn't return, she carefully stood and adjusted her clothes, mindful of the throbbing between her legs. Slowly, she started the painful walk home, tears continuing to run down her face.

Mal tried to be as quiet as possible as she slipped back into her house. She was fearful of her mother, not only because she was late, but because she had also forgotten her a stolen item back at...that place. Relieved that Maleficent didn't swoop down on her the moment she entered the house, she made her way through the kitchen and into the entrance hall. Seeing no life there, she began the long trek to her room, praying that she would make it there before being summoned. Surprisingly, she did, and at once collapsed on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

Finally, she stood and stiffly walked to the bowl where she kept water for bathing. Wetting a cloth, she gently dabbed between her legs, wincing at the needles that stabbed her at the slightest touch. When she pulled the rag away, she barely suppressed a cry at the blood that covered it.

Shuddering, she changed into her nightgown and got into bed, curling into a ball. She tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes the night replayed over and over in her mind. She lay awake, blaming and berating herself for being so stupid. Dawn came before sleep did, and she reluctantly rose and dressed for the day. The pain between her legs had increased, so much so that she was unsure if she could walk.

She forced herself to take a few steps, wincing each time. Knowing full well that she couldn't stay upstairs all day, she began the journey to the kitchen.

(X)

There was something different about her daughter, she just couldn't place it. Ordinarily, when she was given breakfast, she would eat it fast. Today she wasn't eating at all, and was looking down the whole time. She even whimpered when she sat down in the chair. She watched her for a bit longer before coming to a decision. 

"Mal, come up to my room and close the door."

She saw her flinch, and wondered what was wrong. While she may have got to angry and disappointed at her daughter over the years and yelled at her, she had never laid a finger on the girl. Even though she didn't really show it, she loved her daughter. Which was why she was worried about the way Mal was acting.

She arrived in her room and sat on her bed. A few minutes later, Mal came in.

"Yes, mom?"

Maleficent took note of her bowed head, the position of ultimate submissiveness. It was also one Mal had never presented before. She had always made a point to look her in the eye every morning. And now that she realized something was wrong, she realized her usual attitude hadn't been present either.

"I said come here, child." Her voice was only a degree warmer than usual, but it was enough to make Mal glance up and obey. "Sit." She did, though she stayed as far from her as possible. "Mal," she said, allowing her voice to thaw completely.

The girl's head shot up in surprise. Maleficent almost drew back from the girl when she saw her face. Once happy green eyes held a haunted and tormented look. Her lips were swollen and had a barely noticeable purple tint to them. And then there was the ring around her neck.

It was deep black and blue and had the distinct imprint of hands. She shuddered at what she saw.

"Mom, are you all right?" Mal asked, concerned for her.

Without answering, she raised a hand to cup the girl's cheek. She flinched, but didn't back away, though every fiber of her being was screaming for her to do so. The touch was surprisingly gentle coming from a woman who was constantly disappointed in her. The other hand joined its twin on the other side of her face, and her breathing sped up.

"Mal."

She looked up into her mother's eyes that, she was surprised to note, were filled with concern and sadness. That was all it took for her to fall forward against her mother and begin to sob all over again. Maleficent, while shocked, gently wrapped her arms around her daughter and began to rock back and forth. Mal eventually calmed down, but kept her face hidden in her mother's shoulder. It was easier that way, to remain hidden from the outside world and the hate she was sure would befall her when she raised her head.

She remained hidden until she was sure she could face her reality again. Her mother hadn't moved the whole time, and she was sure she was in for it when she raised her head.

"I'm sorry, Mommy" she whispered, the name slipping out unbidden.

She stiffened, waiting for...something, she didn't quite know what. "Hush," was the only response she got so she remained hidden. A hand, hesitant at first, began to caress her back, growing more sure as the motion continued.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Maleficent asked quietly.

"Mommy," Mal gasped. "He...he...!"

She burst into tears again. She didn't need to finish her sentence. Maleficent was very intelligent, and knew what she meant. It enraged her, that someone would dare touch the girl in that way. She may not be have did a good job raising her, and she may not have shown her the most affection, but she was still hers, and no one was going to hurt her daughter and get away with it.

"Hush. Hush, darling," she murmured to the sobbing young woman. She knew she needed to check her over to be sure there was no irreparable damage. "Mal, I need to check you over."

She tensed back up, not wanting her mother to see her body. She was ashamed of herself. It was her fault she had been raped, and she didn't want to let her mother see how wretched she was.

"You don't need to do that, Mom. I'm fine, really."

"Mal," she said, her voice hardening.

Reluctantly, she laid back on the bed, allowing the older woman to do what needed to be done. Slowly, she slid the girl's pants down her legs. Her hand covered her mouth in shock at what she saw. Dried blood and fluids covered her inner thighs, and she could tell without really looking that Mal was swollen. 'No wonder she can barely walk,' she thought to herself.

"Hold still," she said as she wet a cloth.

Gently, she began washing away the leftover evidence. Bruises were revealed, and they only got darker the higher she went. This served only to further enrage her. Mal for her part was embarrassed and disgusted with herself.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Mal whispered, fresh tears falling. Maleficent stopped what she was doing and looked up at her, disbelief clearly written across her features. "It's my fault. If I'd only thought to get you something earlier..."

So that was why Mal hadn't gave her anything. She felt horrible that she had inadvertently caused this. If only she hadn't insisted for Mal to bring her something, the girl wouldn't have been out so late.

"And then if I had hurried home faster, maybe then he wouldn't have had the chance."

"Dragon," she said softly, calling her by the name she had used to call her long ago. The girl looked up as she recognized her childhood nickname her mother gave her. "It is not your fault. Men like that are the scum of the earth, unworthy of the very air we breathe. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Really?" Mal whispered.

"Really. Now," Maleficent said with one final swipe, "I believe that does it."

"Thank you, Mommy"

The young woman yawned, and relaxed against the sheets, the night of no sleep catching up to her.

"Rest now, Dragon. You don't have to do anything today." Maleficent made a promise to herself to hunt down the man who did this to her daughter and make him pay.

As Mal fell asleep, she felt a kiss placed lightly on her forehead. She smiled before the world went dark and she fell asleep.


End file.
